The Poison
by Darkeh123
Summary: When nobody knows where Rainbow Dash is Twilight is determined to find her and what is wrong, so she sets out to save the Cyan pony
1. Missing

This is my first my little pony story on here and it involves rainbow dash and BLOODZ so dont read if dont like!

A certain purple unicorn was sitting in the library reading a book with a small green dragon beside her. "Twilight?" The dragon asked the mare softly, "Yes Spike?" She responded looking down at him with soft darker purple eyes. "Have you spoken to Rainbow lately?" The green dragon continued, with concern in his eyes. "Why, no, in fact, i haven't seen her for the past week... I wonder if she's alright..." The unicorn quietly began mumbling to herself getting up and putting a book mark into her book and putting it down on a desk beside them, careful not to put the book in any ink. Twilight paced over to her kitchen and began to look over her calendar carefully. "To tell the truth she hasn't spoken to us in a week and a half!" the mare said surprisingly and looked over at Spike and walked to the door, "Come on Spike, we need to go speak to our friends." she finished and opened the door with magenta magic murmuring under her breath as Spike followed and closed the door behind him.

*At Rarity's Boutique*

"Are you sure?" Twilight persisted to the pearl-white unicorn in front of her. "Yes darling i'm sure of it." frowning Twilight's head fell down and she turned around beginning to walk away "thank for trying Rarity." she said and walked away to go and find another one of her friends.

*back at the library*

"Uggh!" Twilight spurted as she walked in opening and closing the door with her magic. "No pony knows where she is and Fluttershy won't go and check." frustratingly Twilight sat down and looked down at ther hooves trying to think of the last time she saw Rainbow. Suddenly A eppifany hit Twilight and she looked over at Spike, "Where's the book "First Flights"?!" she demanded and Spike ran off running back a minute later, "Here it is!" he said and handed it to her. Taking the book wither her magic, Twilight flipped through the pages looking for the spell that made it so she could walk on clouds. "Aha!" She bursted out and looked into it reading attentively and than she casted the spell upon herself and Spike. "There we go!" she said and got up looking at Spike "Come on Spike we need to go!" she said as Spike hopped on her back and she walked out the door closing it as she walked out again.

The End.. FOR NOW! will they find Rainbow? Is something wrong with her? find out in the nest chapter of The Poison!


	2. It all starts

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR THE CHARCTERS IN IT

Twilight looked around Fluttershy's cottage for a second time that day as Fluttershy nervously spoke saying she would not fly up to the cloud house. "Fluttershy, It's alright i don't want you too, i want you to bring down a cloud big enough for me and Spike, that's it" She said reassuringly and smiled at her. Fluttershy looked down nervously but still murmured an OK and flew off to collect a cloud, coming back down to the ground after about five minutes.

"Thanks Fluttershy, This will help so much." the purple mare said and smiled walking up and nuzzling her andthan walking over to cloud, hopping on. "Come on Spike!" she said as Spike ran over and hopped on. sitting down Twilight used her magic and moved the cloud, going towards Rainbow's Cloud House.

*Earlier at Rainbow's house*

Rainbow's POV

"GO AWAY!" I was yelling loudly at the voices i was hearing in my head "_Kill them before they kill you, kill them all, they are not your friends, kill them!" _It whispered as i tried to control my self i clenched my hair and shook it hard and fast hoping the whispers would go away but they continued. I growled softly and bucked hitting my nightstand and having it dissapear because it was cloud. I shook my head and sat down deciding something else "Wait, WHY do you want me to kill my friends?" It seemed the whispers saw a vunerability because they all attacked my head at once and i froze over feeling insanity spread through my body as my normally blue coat began to have zig-zagging green marks across my coat that glowed softly and my eyes went bloodshot. I smiled meniacally as i looked down having a strong urge to kill. At that moment i heard the voice of the element of magic. "RAINBOWW?! ARE YOU UP HERE?" she called trying to get my attention, a looked at myself in a mirror and quickly grabbed my brush smoothing my mane and tail and than brushing my coat so i looked normal aside from my eyes now because, oddly the strange marks had dissappeared although i still softly emmited a glow. closing my eyes for a second i took a deep breath my eyes going back to normal.

When I heard Twilight again, my bloodlust was gone and I looked outside "Over Here Twilight!" I finally responded and looked at myself quickly, seeing bruises along my flanks.


	3. Element of magic Fallen

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT

Rainbow's POV

I sat down as Twilight redirected the cloud towards me and flew over smiling "Hey Rainbow where have you been?" she had a worried tint in her eyes, clouding them over. "In my house..." I said and looked at her looking up making a small lie and hesitating slightly as i heard voices in my head again. "Are you okay Rainbow?" Twilight asked as my eyes started to go bloodshot and i started to clutch the cloud beneath me. "Just fine" i said with half-clenched teeth and a small reassuring smile. "Come in!" i said and got up hiding my flanks and opening the door so she and Spike could walk in.

"Why haven't you came out of your house lately Rainbow?" the purple mare asked as she sat down at my kitchen table and looked at me questioningly. "I've uh been busy?" I replied looking down and squeezing my eyes shut as the voices invaded my head. "Are you sure your alright?" She asked persistently, but I had the urge to kill again and my eyes were bloodshot. I turned around and walked to my door, locking it and walking back over "hehe He He he HEHEHEHHE HAHAHAHAHA" I broke out laughing maniacally and looked up at her a creepy smile covering my face.

Narrator POV

Rainbow stared at Twilight laughing like a mad person and walking closer to her step by step as she jumped up and began backing against the wall. "Come on everypony just *hic* smile smile smile fill my *hic* heart up with sunshine sun *hic* shine..." the pegasus began singing pinkie pie's smile song as she approached Twilight slowly as her flanks were revealed and Twilight's ears flattened against her head. "Rainbow? Rainbow! Stop! Im your friend!" Twilight begged and pleaded as the cyan mare kept advancing.

"Hush now quiet *hic* now it's time to lay you *hic* sleepy head..." Rainbow kept singing as Twilight stared wide-eyed at her, backed up against a wall. "No where to escape!" Rainbow yelled and grabbed a knife from her drawer and made a cut on Twilight's shoulder as Twilight screamed out in pain and tried to get past Rainbow. swinging the knife again, Rainbow hit Twilight's cheek and kept swinging, hitting Twilight's leg making her fall to the ground. "No escape now!" Rainbow said as she slowly brought the knife closer to her friend. Thinking quick Twilight knocked over Rainbow and got up, quickly hobbling over to the door.

Grabbing Spike Twilight looked outside the door and saw a single cloud below the door, preparing to jump, but Twilight was stopped by a knife stabbed into her heart as Rainbow had gotten up and stabbed Twilight in the back. Smiling Rainbow pulled Twilight into the house again and grabbed some apple cider, which she had kept in storage from apple cider season and dumped some on the wound. Yowling out in pain Twilight struggled to get out of Rainbow's grip, but couldn't. Laughing, Rainbow grabbed some salt from her counter and rubbed it into the wound as well making Twilight scream out more.

Smiling once more Rainbow Stabbed Twilight through her heart and dropped her on the floor. The voices whispered well done and disappeared from her head as her eyes went to normal again and she looked down at Twilight. "no... No... NO!" she screamed out in agony "NO!" she grabbed her friend and shook her "Twilight! Wake up! Twilight!" Screaming she put down her friend as tears started to form in her eyes. "I did this!" she screamed at herself as the voices snickered at her "No YOU did this!" she yelled at the voices "_No you chose to do this_" The voices responded. "NO!" she screamed and sat in a corner, crying.


	4. The fall into insanity

This is the second chapter of **The poison **I hope you enjoy c:

_No one's POV_

**_1 week ago_**

"Why!?" An angered Rainbow Dash yelled to a black pegasus with red hair. "B-Because. If you agree to help we willl do whatever you want." The black pegasus finished with a slightly pleading tone. The Rainbow-maned pegasus sighed softly. "Fine... What do you need me to do?" She asked.

The black pegasus smiled. "All you need to do, is eat this cupcake." He said with a gleam in his eye. Rainbow Dash tilted her head. "Really? Wow! Thought this would be harder!" She said, taking the cupcake and eating it. "Now what?" Rainbow asked. The black pegasus looked at her. "Now, I leave. That's all I needed." He said happily.

Rainbow nodded. "Okay, see yah!" She pushed him out the door and walked over to her couch.

_Rainbow's POV_

"That wasn't very hard." I murmured to myself. I pulled out my wings and stretched them, them aching for a good workout. With a small smirk on my face I walked back over to my door and opened it, opening my wings again and pushing down hard, flying quickly past the open door, it slamming shut behind me. I took a deep breath and shot forwards, flying to my favourite practice spot and doing a few loops, and flying through the clouds.

After what seemed like an hour, I yawned. I didn't know why, but I was tired so I flew back home and went to bed. I woke up in the middle of this night, When I looked at the clock, it said 12:07. I heard a voice. _"Raiiinnnnbooowwwwww..." _I jumped and looked around. "Who's there!?" Looking around some more I saw no-one and it came as a surprise to me. _"No bother looking for me. I'm not there. I'm just here to tell you something."_ The voice continued on. I will admit, I. Was. SCARED. "W-What do you want?" I asked the voice._ "I need to tell you that, You and your friends are OVER." _The last word came out ominously, Only like a mad man could say it. But that was all I heard. My breathing became heavier as I heard more voices yelling at me. _"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." _It continued on. The voices were wheezy, ominous voices that terrified me.

I clenched my head and kicked a vase that was on my nightstand. The glass flew across the room. A peice hit my flank and another grazed my cheek, making a cut. I yelped out and looked at my flank, the shard of glass embeded into it. It hurt. I reached back and pulled out the shard with a slight flinch. The voices had stopped. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

**The next day.**

_Rainbow's POV_

I woke up the next morning, the thought of last night still in my head. I had a patch covering my left flank and band-aid was splayed across my cheek. With a soft sigh I looked around, The glass had been cleaned up, although blood was still on the floor.

I jumped off my bed, eager to do something and bolted outside. I flew down to ponyville and over to Sugarcube corner to talk to Pinkie. She knew EXACTLY how to cheer me up, after all she is Pinkie. I walked in and looked around, seeing her at the front desk. I smiled and said "Hey Pinkie! What's up?" She smiled back and jumped up and down. "Hi Dashie!" She announced out. I giggled softly at her and walked over. "Pinkie, I'm a little down, do you know a way to cheer me up?" I asked her. Pinkie jumped up and down again. "Of couurrsee Dashie! Follow me!" She dashed up the stairs and I flew after her.

That's all for now guys! I'll be sure to make another chapter ASAP.


End file.
